guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheese Slaya/Archive 2
Discussion Hope i archived it right...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:10, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Err.. do I have to fight you for some of your cheese? Thoughtful 20:17, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Not fighting, Wrestling. And I'll have you know im a pro at Antarctican Cinderblock Wrestling. I stole all of Rapta's cheese.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:29, 9 May 2007 (CDT) What type of cheese do you have? Just wondering so I know how to react. Thoughtful 22:51, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Every time. Especially mozzarella. And Greyure. And Cheddar. And Jack. And brie. And Swiss. And American. And...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:55, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :You mean Kind? --50x19px user:Zerris 22:55, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Late at night.Liek your Empowerment episode.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:56, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Don't make me hit you over the head with a jar of ashes, I hear it hurts. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:01, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::WOOT! An excuse to get Zerris banned! GW:NPA— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:08, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Mozzarella!! NOOOOO!!! I challenge you!!!Thoughtful 23:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Very, very, foolish. *knocks thoughtful out with a frozen cinderblock*— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:13, 9 May 2007 (CDT) I am knocked down and dazed for 50seconds, darn Thoughtful 23:16, 9 May 2007 (CDT) I warned ya.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:18, 9 May 2007 (CDT) If you start oyur writing with * you will need to put and then to end it. — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:18, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Cyclone Cinderblock!! *spins around with cinderblock* Thoughtful 23:21, 9 May 2007 (CDT) * Turns around and wacks Thoughful with a fish*— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:23, 9 May 2007 (CDT) * slams down cinderblock, only for the ice to break, and for me to fall in, I wasn't that Thoughtful, was I? Thoughtful 23:28, 9 May 2007 (CDT) No, you're extremely kind. *Stabs her with a swordfish*— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:32, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Lolz, more than 90% of oyur contributions are on user pages/user talk pages.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:35, 9 May 2007 (CDT) I joined just today, and I'm very talkative, that's why.=D Thoughtful 23:37, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :P— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:39, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Did you learn nothing from just 7 lines up about tags? :p --50x19px user:Zerris 06:20, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Like I said, late at night.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:11, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Ok, I have too. Cheese Slaya... can I make a page for the cheese in your 1337way build? Thoughtful 19:29, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :I did, but it got deleted:P— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:46, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::Oh... Thoughtful 15:50, 19 May 2007 (CDT) o.O Please don't use userbox templates in the voting section. Thanks. -Auron 05:08, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :ew o.o — Skuld 05:22, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Okay:D...but it does ahve terrible emanagement spamming 15 energy spells, especially with the SR nerf.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Status Would you go put your status in my User Box Museum? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT) (The link is here.) :It's there, didn't really know what u meant lol :D but its there.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:24, 9 April 2007 (CDT) lol Credits: Heroine:P that is kinda strange, I hope u aren;t addicted to it. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:46, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Zerris's IDea.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 15:51, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hi Quit posting dumb shit on build talk pages plz — Skuld 17:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Okey dokey:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:56, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Bonjour Bonjourrrrr, ya cheese-eatin' surrender monkey! Sorry, I had to say it. ^_^ Sirocco 21:01, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :O.....K...... lol :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:12, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ne repond pas que les enfants, ils aimes nous ennuyent. Nous sommes les Francais, et nous allons persévérer! --50x19px user:Zerris 06:53, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::si. Comas ta destes stavos, por favor— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 11:25, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Je m'apelle Awesome. That's all I know in french :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:38, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Tu aime la crotte de chien? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:03, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :You like the crust of dog? I think I must have mis-understood that. Or at least, I sure hope so. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:50, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Je pense qu'il aime l'excrément de chien... Sirocco 20:53, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Une salade du merde ftw! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:33, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Est-ce que tu as vu le film, Anchorman? "I will not eat cat poop!" Sirocco 15:02, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's dog poo! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:49, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Am I the only one who thinks this conversation has gone off topic? --50x19px user:Zerris 15:52, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Nop, still going about French things. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:57, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Je suis un klootzak or something :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:46, 13 April 2007 (CDT) You have been Invited Hello, you are cordially invited to participate and or contribute, to these pages. Skill of the Week User Box Museum [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:40, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:24, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Don't mind this Don't mind this, even though you're already looking at it; I'm just trying to get an example sig for User: Shadow Sin. — [[User:Shadow Sin|'Shadow Sin']] (Talk) — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:35, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Psst cheeso, did you know Gaile likes cheese? :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:39, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :: :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:39, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::She said that today :P, you can see it on my userpage ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:40, 14 April 2007 (CDT) my contest fad contest New SoW You intrested? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:05, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Sorry about not being able to respond...internet problems.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:38, 18 April 2007 (CDT) BuildWiki Lives! Well, although the fight isn't lost here, I am notifying anyone who was involved in my Collaboration program about this site: http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. User:Gcardinal took all of the existing templates and builds and transferred them onto a new site which is essentially buildwiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Account already made. Needs build wipe tho. thansk for info BTW— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:17, 18 April 2007 (CDT) It's missing the .gifs and some templates and stuff, tho.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:18, 18 April 2007 (CDT) O.O just had an idea, instead of transferring all the data, I'm gonna provide a link to my real user page:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:19, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Testing Hey, better post your build for the SoW, otherwise I can't test it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:33, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Attribution in build archives Hey Cheese :) Be sure to properly attribute each of your builds (the ones you pulled from the Builds section) so they aren't copyvios when the builds wipe rolls around. Thanks. -Auron 06:54, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :You can either make a complete list of contributors or a complete copy-paste of the history on a subpage. Notice the line on the Builds wipe page that states, "You must copy the article history into your userspace as well to meet the license requirements?" That's what I'm talking about. -Auron 09:00, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, I understand. thanks.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:11, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Hey Cheese Your invited dude to the new SoW :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:34, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Too late.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:32, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Poke Poke You awake out there? If you can come on now/soon, I can meet you before I go to sleep. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:59, 25 April 2007 (CDT) I'm sorry lol, i usually dont get very much playing time done during the week... but I'll try to get on tomorrow... not a guarantee though.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:34, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :You could get on right now.. I know you're there! But will you? Noooooo. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:25, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's complicated.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:26, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :::I'm sure. Lemme guess... you can't get on because your computer is broken? --50x19px user:Zerris 18:26, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Lolz.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:27, 26 April 2007 (CDT) SoW Results Congrats! You are currently tied for first place! See the Results sections of the SoW to learn more about votes! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:00, 29 April 2007 (CDT) o_O Uh...feeling self-reproach? You signed your name onto my "Hitlist". It's a joke you know, notice the User:Example. I did not think anyone would actually put themselves on it... Or maybe it's part of a secret conspiracy to incriminate me in GW:NPA by an unwary admin who looks at my userpage?! For shame! /paranoid Thank goodness for edit history. In the future thou, please don't edit my userpage unless I'm making a list and I invite players to "add yourself"...oks? Thankses. And P.S. I may as well make it an open list now since you have got it going >.> (T/ ) 06:32, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Also, please fill out your crimes for my convenience. Otherwise I will have to think up some myself! Thanks (T/ ) 06:41, 30 April 2007 (CDT) I'm sure you can think of good crimes.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:51, 30 April 2007 (CDT) I'm gonna try to get in an edit conflict with myself O.o— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:37, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Did it.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:38, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Reminder New SoW. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:30, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Dentist-icon.png Thank you for uploading Image:Dentist-icon.png. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 06:06, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Oops lol... i really dont mind it being deleted... guess i should have read the upload article page :D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:27, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Very funny Cheese =P Gingivitis<-- Lol. --NYC Elite 16:03, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Well, if you'd AT LEAST brush your teeth every once in a while...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:31, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::Three times a day buddy. =P --NYC Elite 18:06, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::We haven't talked in forever lol... what are u still doing in SoS... come join me in my guild we NEED another exp player :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:55, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I know we haven't talked much, school, guild, etc. Atm, I think I'm staying with SoS, I guess I just feel at home there. Maybe someday. =P --NYC Elite 16:59, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:D BTW, if you ever want to come to my guild, you get to get torn apart by Bloodlust Wolves Kill MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:14, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Congrats You have won this week's SoW. Feel free to pick the next skill :D. (Though I recommend something less abstract then Zerris's O.o) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:19, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :You thought that was abstract? I've barely started. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:01, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Invited You are invited to participate, in the new SoW, chosen by Cheese Slaya. Good luck and have fun :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:47, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm thinking he already knows who chose it. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 21:41, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::No, id ont. Duh.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:41, 8 May 2007 (CDT) tank u For adding image attribution :D. From: 24.10.242.177 02:15, 12 May 2007 (CDT) (I know not how to make account) Sure...and don't foret to log in Sigma.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 16:14, 12 May 2007 (CDT) I so got you...just admit it ;P. 75.162.253.193 23:19, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :I had a feeling you weren't sigma. one look at the talk page...*doh*— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:38, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Cough Ahem Cough Cough {| class="boilerplate metadata" id="stub" style="text-align: left; background: white; margin: 0 2.5%; border: 1px dotted #009; border-collapse: collapse; width: 60%;" cellpadding="0" | valign="middle" style="padding-left: 0.5em" | | style="padding: 0.5em 0.5em 0.5em 0.5em" | ' ZOMG!!!! Super-secret hidden important message below!!!!!' --50x19px user:Zerris 21:46, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm really *sob* sorry *sob* that i *sob* told *sob* everyone *sob* about *sob* our *sob* secret:( I couldn't keep it in any longer!!!!! *sob*— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:03, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Userbox You currently have a userbox that is stating that you are in a Kurzick Alliance. Here is a better templete that you may use if you wish. Eh, thanks for the other userbox Sith Penguin Lord, but, I'm not even Kurzick anymore O.o— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:47, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Well... Well, I've decided it'd make things a lot easier if I had a place for some standard GvG Builds. So.... soon I'm gonna get to work on User: Cheese Slaya/Meta Builds Quick Reference. Any help would be appreciated.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 15:27, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Too lates, already started that. I'll help ya tho. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:15, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :Really? Okay, give me link and I'll help out.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:17, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::hehe, you already did lmao. Finally going to get it started, Summer is coming soon ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:56, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Cultist's Fervor 55 Orders/Heal Party You're using sacrifice to pay for the energy cost of sacrifice skills. Does the word "suicide" mean nothing to you? --50x19px user:Zerris 17:53, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Does the word "55" and "lotsa healing from blood renewal" mean anything to yoou?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:13, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :Does the term 1 HP BiP Mean anything to you? If you're just going for regen healing (without prot spirit, in this case) then go 1 HP and use BiP. then the monks can heal people themselves, rather then your whimpy Heal Party. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:26, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::You're standing out of range. This isn't for anything like HA/GvG obviously. Might just be fun for PvE. Seriously, if my guy was gonna be aggroing a mob, I'd bring PS.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:30, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :D I just did over 1,000 damage with 3 skills on my skillbar.:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:36, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Contest Meh, thought this would be fun. The goal is to find a mystery message I have hidden somewhere on either PvX or Guild Wiki. Using clues I have hidden, you can find the message. Just something to do if you are bored, which I am sure you are :p. First Clue is on my PvX Page, look careful nd you'll find it. And btw winner gets free obsidian armor!!! Contest solved by cheeses brother :)![[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:57, 28 May 2007 (CDT)